


What do I do without you?

by AMNigma



Series: Luktober [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, F/M, Luktober (Miraculous Ladybug), Short, Vampires, repost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24306334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMNigma/pseuds/AMNigma
Summary: Luka vowed to stay with her forever. He'll keep that promise no matter what.
Relationships: Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Luktober [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754728
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	What do I do without you?

**Author's Note:**

> This was for Luktober last year that I joined and failed to finish. Repost from my Tumblr.

“You could have made her happy,” he heard a voice say from behind him. It was Juleka. 

Luka smiled at his sister. It was sad, but it’s still a smile. “Maybe.”

Juleka stared. “It’s not like you to feel insecure. I thought that was my job?” 

This time, the smile was genuine. He couldn’t help it. “She’s going to be alright.” 

The teenage boy walked away. He didn’t know who he was convincing, his sister, or himself. 

The ceremony was done and daybreak was about to come. They can’t stay in the open for much longer. At least, not without being discovered. 

“She’s dead, Luka.”

Something snapped in his head, but he tried to calm himself. 

“She’s dead and if you only bit her she would’ve-”

“I offered her the bite!” he spoke to cut her off, not meaning to raise his voice. He took a deep breath as he continued to walk away. “I offered her the bite and she refused.” 

“Then you should’ve given it to her anyway.”

“No,” Luka sighed and looked at his sister, the sun was hitting his back. 

“You promised her you’ll always be together!” 

Waiting for the sun to scorch his skin he smiled one last time towards his sister. Her face was full of realization at what he was trying to do. 

“That I did,” were his last words before disintegrating into the air.


End file.
